GB-A 892,787 discloses a process for preparing powders comprising encapsulated organopolysiloxanes using a water-soluble polymer. The process is carried out by spray-drying an aqueous emulsion comprising the organopolysiloxane, the water-soluble polymer and a filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,208 describes a process for the preparation of organopolysiloxane-containing powders by spray-drying aqueous emulsions of the organopolysiloxanes containing film-forming polymers, such as polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinylpyrrolidone.
A process for the production of spray-dried powders comprising at least one organosilicon compound and a water-soluble polymer is also disclosed in EP-A 228657 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,416).
EP-A 279373 describes a process for preparing water-redispersible powders by spray drying an organopolysiloxane and a water-soluble polymer having a cloud point of from 35.degree. to 98.degree. C.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing microencapsulated flakes or powders which contain water-emulsifiable, non-thermoplastic substances having a higher boiling point than water. Another object of the present invention is to prepare microencapsulated flakes or powders which contain water-emulsifiable substances by a process which uses less energy than the spray-drying processes known heretofore and requires less complex equipment.